OTP Challenge: Day 2 (Genre)
by nateypob10
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet coincidentally on a dark road in the middle of nowhere, pursued by members of the alpha pack. But what will they do when they experience car troubles?


Derek sprinted through the woods, the wind blowing his hair back, branches and leaves and trunks whipping past him in a bluish green blur. Sounds of crashing and giant trees collapsing came from behind him; he was being chased by the Alpha twins in their giant form. They essentially cut the forest in half, leaving a large line of fallen trees in their path. Derek didn't even bother to look back, and soon enough he burst out of the trees and onto the empty, dark road. He quickly decided to keep running to the right, and he almost slipped in a puddle as he turned sharply and continued to run, feeling slightly fatigued and extremely annoyed. He turned a corner and was greeted by a blindingly bright pair of headlights; he roared and jumped over the car, which continued down the road ever so slightly then stopped.  
He couldn't hear the twins anymore, they must have given up. But he didn't want to stick around very long to find out. He needed to tell whoever was driving the car to get out of there. The headlights had caused colorful splotches to appear in his eyes, but he could still hear the door open and someone step out. "Derek, come on, get in!" Derek groaned as his sight returned, revealing the car to be Stiles' blue Jeep. His boyfriend stood just outside the door, beckoning for Derek to get in. He ran over to the passenger side and quickly got in. "Get in, we need to get the hell out of here!" Stiles started the car again and hit the gas just a little bit too quickly; Derek jolted forward and slammed his head on the dashboard. "Are you freaking kidding me Stiles?!" He shrugged. "Maybe if you would wear your seatbelt that wouldn't happen." Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled it across his chest and buckled it. He then looked at his watch.  
"Stiles, what the hell are you doing, driving around at 2 in the morning?" Stiles scoffed, like Derek should know the answer. "I got hungry, and I heard there was a 24 hour taco place somewhere around here." He said it like it should be the most obvious thing ever. "Wait, what are YOU doing out here?" Derek shook his head angrily. "Ethan and Aidan were after me... I kinda went back to my old house, just to make sure it was still there. Somehow they found me, whether they tracked me all the way from the loft or the were waiting for me there, I don't know." Stiles placed a hand on Derek's knee, a comforting gesture that had come to mean 'It's alright, I've got you now.'  
They had been dating for over a year, somehow managing to work around school and werewolf troubles and Sheriff Stilinski, who found out about the relationship about 6 months in. He still wasn't happy with it, but he knew that Derek made Stiles happy so he let them be, even though Stiles was still a few months away from legal age. Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles', squeezing it gently then bringing it up to his lips and kissing it, almost forgetting that Ethan and Aidan could still be somewhere in the area.  
Suddenly, he was painfully reminded of it. The twins slammed into the driver side of the car and Stiles lost control; the car swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. After a moment, there was silence. Derek and Stiles held their breath, waiting for another attack. Derek could see that shattered glass had caused multiple shallow scratches on Stiles' face and the blood slowly dripped down to his neck. Stiles whispered, "Now I bet you're glad you put that seatbelt on," but Derek put a finger to his lips to quiet him. He peered out of the cracked rear view mirror and saw two sets of glowing red eyes in the woods across the road. "Stiles, they're waiting for us. They're just across the road. Stay right here, I'll take care of it." Stiles shook his head. "Derek, I can't just let you-" "STAY." Derek said firmly.  
He shot out of the passenger side door, running out into the road to meet the twins. Stiles sunk down in his seat but managed to watch bits and pieces of the fight through the mirror. Derek grabbed one of them (he couldn't tell which was which, everything was happening too quickly) and threw him against a tree, immediately turning around and slashing at the other twin. He managed to hold his own, injuring both of the other alphas moderately and avoiding injury himself. They still needed to get out of there, though. In the midst of fighting, he shouted "Stiles, see if you can start the car!" After deflecting a sharp blow that would have slashed the back of his neck, he heard a sputter and a hiss as the car released a cloud of black smoke. He heard Stiles scream "GODAMMIT!" but continued fighting. He extended his claws, driving them into one of the twin's abdomens, throwing him against the other. They lay in the street, heaving and semi-conscious. Derek ran back off the side of the road to where Stiles was.  
"Looks like the old Jeep isn't gonna make it through the night," Stiles said sadly. "Stiles, I know that's sad, but I need you to get on my back, right now!" Stiles shook his head, taking a step toward the car. "Derek I can't just leave my car!" Derek took a step toward Stiles and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "And I can't just leave YOU." Stiles sighed. Derek was right. They could always come back for the Jeep later. Derek turned around and Stiles hopped onto his back, locking his arms around Derek's neck. Derek firmly grabbed Stiles' legs to make sure he was secure, then took off in a full werewolf sprint. Stiles closed his eyes, cold crisp wind biting at his nose and ears. Suddenly there was warmth, and he opened his eyes. They were in his bedroom.  
He slid off of Derek's back, falling backwards onto his bed. "Are you gonna stay tonight?" Derek shook his head. "You know you dad's rules. Plus Ethan and Aidan are still out there." Stiles sat up. "Exactly, what if they somehow track me here? Then I'm dead!" Derek sighed and groaned, flopping down on the bed and growling a, "Fine, you're right. But just for tonight! And no... you know..." Stiles rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Relax there, frisky wolf. I'm too tired for anything like that anyway... So that was some pretty sweet fighting back there!" Derek yawned and said sleepily, "Well, I had to protect my boyfriend, didn't I?" Stiles sat up. Sure, they had been going steady (or something like it) for about a year, but never had Derek actually called Stiles his "boyfriend"!  
Stiles smiles and said, "You've never called me than before." Derek rolled onto his side, so he could face Stiles. He shrugged, but he was laying down, so it ended up looking awkward and uncomfortable. "That's what you are, Stiles. And hopefully you will be, for a while." Stiles was both worried and comforted by that sentence. How long was a while? Before he could question it though, Derek was asleep. He pulled the covers over both of them and curled up against Derek's chest, breathing in the scent he knew all too well. Derek woke up slightly and whispered, "If your dad came in here, he'd probably shoot me in the head..." Stiles grinned and chuckled, then said, "He'd have to shoot me first."


End file.
